If it weren't for you
by princess-confused
Summary: Syoaran has broken card mistress sakura's heart and leaves her by going to hong kong. Sakura then finds out she is preganat with Syoaran's child. Will she ever let Syoaran know about their child?Find out what happens next!
1. giving birth

_**If It Weren't For You  
**_Summary- **After Syoaran breaks Card mistress Sakura's heart and goes to Hong Kong. Sakura realises she is pregnant with Syoaran's child. Will she ever let Syoaran know about their child?  
**_Flashback- _

_"Syoaran promise me you and I will always be together" said a cheerful Sakura as she hugged Syoaran _

"_I promise we will always be together even in death" replied a smiling Syoaran._

Sakura's pov- 

"SYOARAN!" as I screamed his name while I was trying to give birth to my baby.

" Come on Sakura you are nearly there only one push that's all, " said Tomoyo out of excitement.

I gave it my last shot to push once more I thought I was going to die out of exhaustion. As I move my head forwards I see two tiny little feet coming out my stomach. 

" Come on Sakura you can do it only once more" shouted Touya and dad together.

" I'm sorry I can't do it anymore please help me lord" I shouted I couldn't move my body never in my life I have been so tired but I wasn't going to give up. This time I pushed as hard as I can to get my baby out. All of sudden I heard soft cries coming out and I see the nurse holding the baby handing it over to my dad.

"Here Sakura it's a baby girl" said dad as he handed the baby towards me.

I felt a rush of joy coming from inside me as I held the child in my hands it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.

I kissed the tiny little thing on its soft head.

"OH MY GOSH I'M AN AUNTY I CANT BELIEVE IT" shouted Tomoyo out of joy. "Can I hold it Saku please"

"No it is the uncle who is going to hold it first then the aunty," said Touya out of delight.

" It's beautiful Sakura it has your beautiful auburn hair but it has its father's amber eyes" Kero said as he looked at the child.

"when are are you going to tell Syoaran that he has a child Sakura?" asked Fujitaka .

"Never father he is the one who left me and went to Hong Kong I will never forgive him for the pain he has caused me" as I said furiously even the thought Syoaran makes me want to hurt myself again." " But he has a right to know Sakura its his child too" Fujitaka said.

" Not after what he did to me he has no right to know. He was the one who broke my heart and left me into pieces I will never forgive him" I said truthfully as tears welled in my eyes.


	2. the breaking of my heart

Chapter two Flashback- 

"_Sakura I have something to tell you", said Syoaran with a worried look in his face. "What is it Syoaran-kun you look all sad? Asked Sakura with a concerned look on her face._

"_Sakura I am going back to Hong Kong my father has passed away,"said Syoaran._

" _I am so sorry to hear this Syoaran I can't believe this has to happen to you all of a sudden" Sakura said while she gave Syoaran a big hug to comfort him._

" _Not only that before my father passed away he wrote in his will that I am to marry Meilin my cousin and he wants me to take care of his business so that means I have to go to Hong Kong forever and look after my family" Syoaran said slowly._

_Sakura was speechless she didn't know what to say she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

" _But Syoa you cant leave me we mad a promise that we will never leave one another and you can't marry your cousin because you are in love with me" Sakura said sadly._

"_I'm sorry sakura but I have no choice my family needs me I have to take care of them"._

" _But I need you too Syoaran haven't you ever loved me?" asked sakura as tears started running down her cheeks._

"_Ofcourse I love you you mean a lot to me but you have to understand" replied Syoaran._

" _I will come to Hong Kong with you and we will talk to your mother maybe she will let you marry me Syoaran" said sakura _

" _I'm sorry Sakura but it's not that I can't break what is written in my father's will. It is my responsibility". _

_"So you''re just going to follow what is written in a stupid will" screamed Sakura loudly on to Syoarans face. Before she knew it Syoaran slapped her acroos the face._

_"LOOK DammitThe will isn't stupidI thought you will understand me sakura how can uou be so self-centred._

_"I am being sel-centered you're the one who is being self-centred Syoaran Li all you doing is thinking about youself and what you think is right for youself only. I don't want to see you ever again Syoarn Li you never loved that's why you are not taking me to Hong Kong you selfish Brute get out of my face i dont want to see your FACE EVER AGAIN!" shouted Sakura across Syoaran's face and ran away._

_Leaving a distrauted Syoaran behind as he saw the emerald eye girl runaway from him._


	3. The shocking news

_**Chapterthree -** continued flashbacks-_

_"Sakura open the door we need to talk" Fujitaka said softly wanting to know what is wrong with his daughter since she hasn't drank anything nor ate during breakfast and dinner last night._

_"Go away father i don't want to talk to anyone at the momant i want to be alone" shouted Sakura while she began to cry again._

_"Sakura if u dont open the door at the count of three i will know it over" said Touya"One, two and three"_

_**"SAKURA! **what have you done to herself as both touya and Fujitaka screamed as they saw an unconcious sakura lying down with cut wrist while blood was pouring down._

_" Sakura how could you do this" shouted tomoyo from the doorway as she came in to check on sakura._

_"Tomoyo call the ambulance now"shourted Touya_

**At the hospital-**

_"Is Sakura going to be alright doctor"asked Fujitaka_

_"Yes she is but I have something else to tell you Sakura is pregnant" said the doctor she needs plenty of rest._

_"WHAT that cannot be" shouted Fujitaka "Sakura iis pregnant she can't be" said Touya._

_"Sakura has brought shame to the family how could she do this i have no choice nut to disown her as my daughter" said Fujtaka in a dealy voice_

_"You can't father she is your daughter she has no where to go. Please father Im begging you" cried Touya_

_"ÿou're right Touya Sakura is my daughter i dontwant to see any harm done to her said Fujitaka sadly ." I have no choice but to except the child as my grandchild"._

_" Uncle Fujjitaka and Touya sakura has finally woken up" shouted Tomoyo out of excitement._

_Bothe Fujitaka and Touya went to check on sakura quickly_

_"sakura my daiughter how could you don this to us we can never leave without you" cried Fujitaka as he hugged Sakura._

_"Im sorry father but Syoaran has left me forever and has gone to Hong knog to marry someone else" creid sakura_

_"What that son of Bitch you just wait until i gram his neck smash it into two for leaving my siter into this state" shouted Touya._

_"No Touya we have no time for this we have to tell Sakura the news" said fujitaka_

_"what news father?" asked sakura with a concerned look on her Face_

_"you're pregnant sakua" said touya slowly_

_"WHAT NOOO! screamed sakura as it pierced through the hallway._


	4. Serina

_**Chapter four**_

**_A/N- I am very sorry if i have put wrong punctuations or mispelt a few words it is because i am in a rush to write this story but i will try my best to slow down. By the way thanx for the reviews it is a pleasure recieving them. please keep reviewing and tell me where i am going wrong._**

_**A/N- by the way i own Card Captor Sakura so feel free to sue anytime. LOLZ.**_

**Normal Pov-**

Sakura woke up to hear soft little cries crying beside her bed she picked up the little kid and looked atthe little amber eyes staring at her in amusement.She realised she didnt name her child for hours she thought of a name until one popped up in her head Serina.

He loved the way how smoothe the name was.

" Looks like your name is Serina" said Sakura as she looked upon the child smilingly.

**Few months later-**

" Look everyone Serina has learned to walk on her two feet" shouted Tomoyo as she got out her Video Camera to tape the glorious moment.

" Serina you're walking come to momma, Serina" sakura said out of happiness.

Little Serina walked onher little feet as she walked towards her mother with a big smile while her pig tails were hanging out but eventuelly she couldn't make it because she fell down and started crying.Sakura went to carry he in her arms and kissed her softly.

" Sakura can i talk to you for one momënt" Fujitaka said.

" Yes father what is it?" asked Sakura

" Not here in the study please" said Fujitaka

"It must be something important" Sakura said to herself." Tomoyo can you please give Serina her bottle of milk i made for her."

Sakura entered the study with a questioning look wanting to know what is it her father wanted to tell her.

" Sakura I think its time Serina needs a father"Fujitaka said

"WHAT!" shouted sakura out of shock.

"Look sakura this may not be easy for you to hear this but i thinkyou should get married and plau what would happen if something happened to you who will be able to raise Serina properly"

"You will be here father wouldn't you and Touya" said Sakura.

" But Touya will someday get married and have a family of his own he wont be able to raise your kid and i am growing old i may not live that long" said Fujitakak slowly.

" dont say that father" cired Sakura she couldnt bear any more " Father i cant get married because i am frightened to get my heart broken again i dont want to feel that pain again".

Fujitaka looked down at his daughter and saw tears coming out of her face he couldnt bear to see Sakura in pain.

" Well if thats what you want well i have no choice to accept your decision"

" Oh thank you father" sakura said as she hugged her father tenderly.

**Three years later-**

" Serina where are you" cried Kero as he was was playing hide and seek with her.

"I'm over here Kero" cired a little Serina who was only threes years old. Serina was the apple of the eye to everyone. Nobody couldnt get angry with her but look at her cheerful and playful ways. serinity was only three years old but she had brain of an adult. She could remeber a lot of things better than anyone else. She had long auburn hair up to her shoulders that are tied up in two pig tails, soft pinks cheeks, soft lips and two amber eyes that would shine brightly in the sun.

" Serina do not enter that room that is where your mother is praticing her card magic with one of the elders"" shouted Kero if not sakura would be really mad with him. But it was too late she opened the door.


	5. Im going to Hong kong!

_**Chapter Five**_

" Serina you bad girl what are you doing here and where is Kero i thought i aske dhim to look after him" Sakura said while she was practicing her magic on the Sakura cards.(Sakura began to remember how she and Syoaran began to collect the Clow reed cards before they became the Sakura cards.Syoaran came all the way from Hong Kong to help her collect the cards since he knew all bout them he was sent by an elder to help her collect them since she was to become the next card mistress and that is where she fell in love with Syoaran).

" I shouldn't be thinking about that" said Sakura to herself.

" Sometimes people cant help it whent they ar ein love "said the elder who was watchong Sakura while she was lost in her thoughts.(**A/N-he was reading her mind)**

" Oh sorry" blushed Sakura out of embarassment." Kero didnt i tell you to look after Serina while i am practicing"

" Sorry mistress but i try to stop her but she wouldnt listen to me" said Kero.

" Mummy i only wanted to see" Serina said with an innocent face.

"Come here give mommy a hug" sakura couldn't help but smile at serinity and her inncoent face

"you sure do love your daughter very much" the elder said happily" I have to go now there is a meeting going to be held between all the elders"

" Oh thank you for coming by and teaching me some new powers" Sakura said as she showed the elder towards the doorway.

"You are welcome my child" the elder said.

" Sakura, Touya and Serina i have an annoucement to make" shouted Fujitaka.

" What is it father?" both Sakura and Touya said together

" You see my boss wants me to go to Hong Kong the next day to sign some papers to the Li-Corp company but it turns out i am very sick to go so i want You and Touya to take my place instead of me i even spoken to the boss and he willing to let you guys go.

" But father i can't go my boss expects me for the important meeting" said Touya

'' I'll go father" Sakura said even though she dreaded the idea about going to Hong kong since that's where Syoaran lives .

" But you cant go alone with Serina i want Tomoyo to go with youn too" Fujitaka said.

" I will ring Tomoyo now then" Sakura said.

Sakura ran Tomoyo and she was willing to come to Hong Kong with her.

During the night Sakura couldnt sleep all she thought about was bumping into Syoaran again by any chance. She was frightned to stare at those amber eyes again especially when there's serina around.She didnt want Syoaran know about Serina .

She decided she will only sign the papers and come home to Japan quickly not even bothering look around the city or the shops there. She finally went to sleep and woke up the next morning to go to Hong Kong.

A/N- find out how Sakura bumps into Syoaran and will he ever find out about Serina


	6. The chase

_**Chapter six **_

**A/N- _Thank you so much for the reviews I dedicate this chapter to Inusapphrine who is the fan of this story and my best friend lil Ji Ji I sure do love your story called C'est qulequa chose and like me real hard. and ofcourse all my other fans too._**

Sakura's Pov- 

The plane finally landed Serina kept tantrums nearly throughout the whole trip asking for uncle Touya and Grandpa Fujitaka but she slowly went to sleep on my lap while she was sulking. The airport was crowded full of people Tomoyo was carrying Serina while I was carrying their bags. We hired a taxi to get us to the hotel. The taxi driver dropped us to the hotel called the 'Jade' it was known as one of the best around Hong Kong. We went tot the receptionist and asked for the keys for our room and later on the porter took our bags and showed us where our rooms are.

Normal Pov- 

"WOWL its huge don't you reckon Sakura and Serina" cried Tomoyo out of joy.

"Yeah I reckon but it's a pity we have to the day after Tomorrow so that means we won't be able to stay here for long, " sighed Sakura.

" Lets check out Hong Kong city then we can pack our stuff after" Tomoyo Squealed as she was in the mood to explore Hong Kong.

" Nah you and Serina can go I'm not in the mood"

" Come on Saku you need a break from things its time you need to enjoy your life again just because that Syoaran guy who broke your heart lives here doesn't mean you have to stay here all caged up like a girl come and be a woman and show the whole world what you are made of and plus Hong Kong is a very big city so we have less of a chace to meet this Syoaran guy" Tomoyo

Sakura thought about it and realised Tomoyo is right she may not have a chance to meet Syoaran after all Hong Kong is a big city and plus its been a long since she went anywhere.

" Yeah you're right its time I do some exploring" said Sakura as she got herself neaten up.

"WOW I never knew Hong Kong was this big" Sakura said out of amusement.

Sakura bought Serina and Tomoyo Chocolate ice cream while she bought some mint flavour for herself to freshen her breath (**I bet her breath was stinking like hell. LOLZ!**)

While Sakura and Tomoyo went to a clothes store buy some clothes a young man with dark blue hair fell on top of Tomoyo by accident.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING" shouted Tomoyo as she stood up

" Sorry miss but I have to go now" said the blue haired stranger as he rushed off into the distance.

" Sakura my purse the young guy has my purse by accident. Damn him" Tomoyo said furiously.

" After him aunty" shrilled Serina

"you're right we're going after him missy" Tomoyo said she quickly grabbed Serina onto her back and started running after the guy.

" waitfor me guys" shouted Sakura from behind as she started running from all that excitement.

Never in her life Sakura had so much fun she wished she could stay in Hong Kong for a few more days.

She finally caught up to Tomoyo and Serina they were only a few metres away from the blue haired guy.

" Run faster Aunty run faster mummy we're nearly there" cried Serina from the top of her lungs.

Sakura started running faster than ever like a professional athlete runner. People started to stare back at the auburn hair woman as she ran passed them.

When she was about to catch up to the guy ahead of her she heard another guy shout out.

"HEY ERIOL OVER HERE!" she move her face a bit forward to see who the guy was not realising he was only a few inches in front of her. **'BANG!' **she fell on top of him.

She moved her head up only to find herself staring into a pair of amber eyes.

**LOLZ! I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter so far please keep reviewing. I am hungry for them. LOL! Watch out for the next chapter.**


	7. My cherry blossom

_**Chapter Seven**_

**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews i never knew people would love my story so much. I hope you like this chapter.**

**_Back to where we finished last-_**

_When she was about to catch up to the guy ahead of her she heard another guy shout out._

_"HEY ERIOL OVER HERE!" she move her face a bit forward to see who the guy was not realising he was only a few inches in front of her. **'BANG!' **she fell on top of him._

_She moved her head up only to find herself staring into a pair of amber eyes._

Oh my gosh I can't believe this is happening as the words shouted in her head out of fear. This is the day she dreaded where she had to face up to the man she hated the most. It was none other than **SYOARAN!**.

"Sakura is that you?" Syoaran said softly out of astonishament he couldnt he would ever see her again.

" No my name isn't Sakura i think you got the wrong person" Sakura said quickly as the words trembled out of her mouth. As Sakura tried to lift herself up to get away from him quickly but she was to weak that fell on him again onto his hard warm chest as the warmness in her got her intoxicated that she wanted to be with him forever. They looked into one anothers eyes not wanting to tear their gazes apart.

"No you are my cherry blossom i could recognise those eyes and that voice anywhwere" Syoaran said softly as he yearned for her during the past three years.

" You can never lie to me no matter what happens I know when you are lying and telling the truth" as the those words said to Sakura angered her.

"LOOK MR MY NAME ISN'T SAKURA MY NAME IS..."as Sakura tried to think of name quickly that was until she got distracted by Tomoyo's voice shouting at the blue haired guy.

"Look sir you have taken my purse by mistake can i please have it back" Tomoyo shouted.

"Look miss if you're one of those girl's who are trying ro pick me up because of my good looks you got the wrong man" said the guy slowly

"EXCUSE ME YOU ARE TALKING TO THE WRONG WOMAN HERE AND MY PURSE IS THERE HANGING FROM YOUR COAT" screamed Tomoyo as she couldn't take it anymore that she slapped him across the face** (poor guy lolz!) **nearly all of Hong Kong city was crowded around them.

Serina went up to the blue haired guy and stomped on his foot thinking it was the right thing to do.

Sakura's pov-

I couldnt take it anymore as i watched the scene going on over there I cant believe this is happening to me i knew i should have stayed back in the hotel room. I ran upto Tomoyo And Serina quickly to get awayfrom Syoaran as I felt his eyes following me. I grabbed Serina quickly and was about to take of with Tomoyo until i heard Syoaran's voice again.

"Tomoyo is that you?" Syoaran said softly.

"You again i wasn't expecting to meet you in all of Hong Kong you pathectic jerk" Tomoyo said coldly as ever as she turned to face Sakura.

"You know this girl?" said the puzzled blue haired guy.

" Yes i know her Eriol" Syoaran said as his eyes were glued on Sakura as he watched her with her back toward him carrying something as he became very suspicious wanting to know what is it she was carrying.

"_So Eriol huh I bet you're just like this guy here who broke my bestfriend's heart into pieces",_ said Tomoyo. As she gave him a death glare that gave Eriol the shivers as he looked into those amethyst eyes they were the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen in his life not wantning to turn away as Tomoyo looked into his azure eyes thinking the same as him. Then they saw Syoaran walking up to Sakura in slow motion as Syoaran became very suspicious what Sakura was trying to hide from him and he wanted to talk to Sakura again since it has been a long time he has seen his cherry blossom. He was only a few centimeters away as he was about to see what Sakura was trying to hide from him...

**Sorry about the suspense but you can thank me later!lolz keep reviewing and a chapter will appear if not thats the end of the story. sorry if i am threatening you guys but i cant help it. LOLZ!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter eight _**

A**/N-I didnt want to continue writing cause my heart has been broken into two pieces but jita/jaydene has encouraged me to keep writing if it werent for her friendship and love for me like lil sis i wouldnt be writing this story**

_Flashbacks-_

_Then they saw Syoaran walking up to Sakura in slow motion as Syoaran became very suspicious what Sakura was trying to hide from him and he wanted to talk to Sakura again since it has been a long time he has seen his cherry blossom. He was only a few centimeters away as he was about to see what Sakura was trying to hide from him..._

Normal Pov-

Syoaran suspicions started to grow more stronger as he was about to see what was it Sakura was holding in her arms. Tomoyo's heart started to beat faster as she was watching the drama unfold in front of her eyes. Sakura was just as worse than Tomoyo thinking of a way to escape but she couldn't since fear has frozen her like ice and also they were people blocking her way. Syoaran took one last step towards Sakura and peeked up only to find a beautiful girl with auburn hair and amber eyes staring directly at him with a beautiful smile as he stared into those amber little amber eyes staring directly at him. Syoaran couldn't believe what he was seeing.

" could this child be mine by any chance" Syoaran said in his mind

"Nah it can't be I must be dreaming" Syoaran said as he pinched himself but he realised he wasnt dreaming since those eyes looked like his eyes.

" Sakura is there something you have to tell me" syoaran said tosakura as he stared into those beautiful emerald eyes that were filled with fear.

"NOO!" Sakura screamed for all of Hong Kong city to hear around them as Sakura finally ran through the crowds not daring to look back behind her. In her mind she saw Syoaran's face popping up as tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't believe the worst just happened to her as she feared this day will come someday.

She finally made it to her hotel room and started crying more as Serina went up to her with a sad face.

"Mumma why are you crying dont cry mummy" Serina said softly as she tries to comfort her mother.

"Sakura are you alright I am sorry SAku please forgive me i should have known better then to force you to come explore Hong Kong with me" Tomoyo said with guilty face.

" Its all right Tomoyo it wasnt your fault it was meant to happen and plus when we get these forms signed by Li-Corp we will catch the next flight to Tomoeda.

" Yeah you're right i can't stand it anymore either" said Tomoyo.

" I think it's time we order some food from the hotel take away" sakura said as she dialed the number to order their food.

After a goodnights meal Sakura, Tomoyo and Serina went to bed for a goodnights sleep so they could wake up the next day to get Sakura's father's forms igned not even realising there is a huge suprise waiting for them.

LOLZ _I hope you like this chapter keep reviewing it makes me feel more loved.Lolz_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine **_

**_A/N- _Lolz I am so sorry if I made everyone wait for the next chapter. I have been through a lot of stress lately and did the most stupid thing that I made all my friends sad. I dedicate this chapter to my two bestfriends LYDIA, my beautiful white filo flower Kristine and Jaydene also known as JIJI and my older brother ASHNEEL and offcourse all my fans! **

**Disclaimer- _I own card captor sakura and this plot please feel free to sue. LOLZ!_**

**Normal Pov-**

Sakura, Tomoyo and Serina woke up from their daily nap. They got cleaned and dressed up to go to Li-Corp. " Mummy can Kero can come with us to. Please!" asked Serina.

" Yes offcourse" Sakura said fondly to Serina as she went towards the phone to order their breakfast.

After they finished their breakfast Sakura ordered a cab to take them to Li-Corp.

" You girls are tourists in Hong Kong I assume" asked the cab driver.

"Yes we are indeed" answered Tomoyo.

" So what are you're names?" asked the cab driver.

" My names Tomoyo, this is Sakura and her daughter Serina" said Tomoyo.

" My name's Yamazaki" said the cab driver.

"YAMAZAKI!" shouted Sakura out of surprise, as the name was very familiar to her. " OMG I cant believe its you" shouted Tomoyo as she remembered Yamazaki as one of her school friends back at Tomoeda High.

" Now you ladies remember me," laughed Yamazaki cheerfully.

" Where have you been all this time and what are you doing here?" asked Sakura quickly while she couldn't believe she was talking to one of her school friends.

" Well after I graduated from Tomoeda I decided to visit Hong Kong for a holiday. I liked it a lot that after I married Chiraru we decided to move here and became a cab driver so I can visit the city all the time."

" Chiraru and you are married that is good," shouted Tomoyo.

" Where is she?" asked Sakura as she remembered Chiraru who was one of her best friends back in high school.

" She's at home, she will be delighted to see you ladies" Yamazaki said excitedly.

" We will be just as delighted to see her" Tomoyo and Sakura said together.

"Not only that she is also 8 months pregnant," Yamazaki, said happily.

"That's good," said Sakura even happier than ever.

" Here we are at Li-Corp, looks like its bye for now ladies but I will pick you up in the afternoon for lunch tomorrow" said Yamazaki happily as ever.

" It's a deal," said Tomoyo and Sakura happily than ever.

Tomoyo, Sakura and Serina walked towards the tall building of Li-Corp as Sakura went inside she felt her stomach churn and felt as if something unexpected was gong to happen again. She wanted to go outside to breathe for some fresh air then come inside but she decided to ignore the feeling.

"Hello how may I help you ladies?" asked the kind receptionist who looked about their age.

"We are here to sign some papers from the owner of Li-Corp" said Sakura.

"Well I'll have ask my boss to let you into his office" the receptionist said as she dialled the number.

"Hello Mr Li two ladies are here to sign some papers from you may I let them into your office?" asked the receptionist.

"He said you may go up to his office which is level 7" the receptionist said calmly as she led them to the elevator.

All three went into the elevator and pressed level seven, Sakura felt her stomach go in knots and realised she was becoming slowly sick.

The door opened in front of them that led them to a big grand office with papers and files all tossed around.

"Hello is anyone in here?" asked Sakura as she wondered around to look for Mr Li.

She stopped all of a sudden as she felt an unknown present coming towards her from behind. She stood still as the hair in neck stood up she was about to turn around until a familiar deep males voice whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad we meet again my sweet cherry blossom" as a strong gentle hand wrapped around her waist and turned her slowly to face him.

Sakura looked up and fainted slowly as the strong smell of cologne got to her nose.

"YOU LET HER GO AT ONCE!" shrilled Tomoyo as she rushed towards them with Serina crying out "Mummy don't go to sleep without me", was all Sakura heard before she went into a deep trance.

**I Hope you like this chapter I tried to make it long to please my fans. Look out for Chapter ten which is coming out soon.**

**By the way I want to thank bestfriend Jaydene also known as Jiji for standing by my side while i was struggling it is your friendship that has made me continue writing this chapter and giving me back my strength.**

**You should read her story your kisses are cold yet they burn or like me real hard.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten_**

_**A/N-** _**Thank you so much for the reviews for chapter nine i would love to dedicate this story to StarlitxIcexGoddess9074 for supporting me for this story and SucculentStrawberry for expressing her love and ofcourse Jaydene aka JiJi and all my other fans whos names i have written down the bottom.**

_Flashback-"Hello is anyone in here?" asked Sakura as she wondered around to look for Mr Li._

_She stopped all of a sudden as she felt an unknown present coming towards her from behind. She stood still as the hair in neck stood up she was about to turn around until a familiar deep males voice whispered in her ear._

_"I'm glad we meet again my sweet cherry blossom" as a strong gentle hand wrapped around her waist and turned her slowly to face him._

_Sakura looked up and fainted slowly as the strong smell of cologne got to her nose._

_"YOU LET HER GO AT ONCE!" shrilled Tomoyo as she rushed towards them with Serina crying out "Mummy don't go to sleep without me", was all Sakura heard before she went into a deep trance._

**Normal Pov-**

Syoaran picked up Sakura into his arms as she fainted and went towards the elevator.

"Where on earth do you think you are taking her" shouted Tomoyo as her amethyst eyes glare directly into his amber ones.

" I am taking her home and i want you and that little girlto comewith me"Syoaransaid as he looked at the little girl as she was looking at him all confused.

"Why are youcarrying my mummy like a baby aunty Tomoyo i want to be carried like that too", said Serina amusingly. Both Syoaran and Tomoyo looked at the innocent creature thinking she had no idea what the hell was going on. Tomoyo walked towards her and picked her up,she started to follow Syoaran towards the elevator even though she didn't know why she was doing this.

"Syoaran what do you want to do with me and Sakura why can't you leave us alone?" asked Tomoyo.

"Now I have found her again I will never leave her alone what I did in the past was wrong I regrett it badly but i regret it even more whenIfound that we had child together.Why didn't you tell me about her?" asked Syoaran as he saw his own daughter smiling at him fondly that it melted its heart. Syoaran couldn't help it but smiled back to as he yearned touch her.

"Fujitaka and I wanted to tell you but Sakura made us promise not since you broke her heart into pieces what you did was wrong Syoaran the poor girl cut her own wrist after you left her," Tomoyo said as teras welled in her eyes as she remembered what happened back then.

"SAKURA CUT HER WRIST OH MY GOSH! what have I done i should have brought her with me to Hong Kong. I am so sorry," Syoaran said regretfully. The elevator stopped to the last level where the receptionist was.

"Mr Li what has happened to the young lady," asked the receptionistconfusedlyas she saw Syoaran walking outside with Sakura in his arms.

"Nothing she just freaked out I am taking her home I want you to cancel all the appointments I have made today," Syoaran said calmly as ever. All four of them went outside walking towards a large Mercedes.

"Driver I want you to take us home," Syoaran said to the guy as he nodded as the driver opened the door for them to enter. They all went inside with Sakura lying on Syoaran's lap.

"Aunty where are we going?"asked Serina innocently.

"We're going to this guy's house," said Tomoyo as Syoaran felt insulted when Tomoyo reffered him as 'this guy'. Nobody said anything for the first twenty minutes until the car stopped towards a large gate waiting for it to open. The gate opened slowly reavealing a beautiful huge mansion with a beautiful flowers surrounded around it.

"We're here at my house what do you think?" asked Syoaran as studied Tomoyo's face while she watching in amusement.

"It's beautiful" breathed out Tomoyo out of amasement as she studied the feature of the mansion. It was made out pure white marble with the sun shining its golden rays to the side of it. It had a red rose garden around it to make it more revealing than ever. The driver opened the door and led them towards the mansion there an old maid opened the door for them to get in.

"Hello master Li aren't you a bit early today?" asked old maid all suprised as she saw Sakura in his arms snoring quietly.

"I am indeed Helen. Helen remember the girl Sakura I have been telling you about well this is her here," said Syoaran calmly while he smiled at her gently.

"She looks like an angel poor thing must be really tired that is why she is sleeping in your arms"said Helen with a kind smile.

"Well actually she fainted when she saw me" Syoaran said all embarrassed.

"Ohhh I will arrange room for her. Who are they standing behind you? asked Helen studying both of them head to toe.

"That's her bestfriend Tomoyo and my daughter Serina" answered Syoaran back to her.

"Your daughter Syoaran what is mother and Meilin going to say about this especially Meilin we all know what she is like when she foinds out about the whole situation," Helen said all scare with the mention of Meilin.

"Well I will explain it to them nicely but for now on can you please arrange their rooms for them," said Syoaran.

"Serina will sleep with me Syoaran if you don't mind," said Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo but Serina will have to sleep with me an d Sakura," said Syoaran as he carried Sakura upstairs towards his bedroom which was on the left.

"You can't Sakura will go crazy she doesn't want to go anywhere near you Syoaran," protested Tomoyo since she didn't like the idea for them to sleep together.

"Well she has no choice she will have to deal with it,"Syoaran said calmly as ever as he walked towards his bedroom.

"Excuse me miss may I please have a word with you," said a guy's voice behind Tomoyo as she turned aroundface to face with the guy she loathed hundred times more than Syoaran it was none other than Eriol. As Azure met Amethyst again the site of him made Tomoyo's blood boil hotter than ever. Tomoyo raised her hand to slap him across the face again.

**A/N- I hope you liked this chapter i dedicate it to -**

**Flower lover, Sakura blossem05, mysterygal02,Sakura-Moonlight, Pinaygrrl, azn.cherri-gurl, interestedsaku.**


	11. AAAGGHH!

_**Chapter eleven**_

**_Disclaimer- I own Card Captor Sakura. I really do._**

**_A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews everyone. i dedicate this to Jaydene once again read her stories they are so good its called your kisses are cold yet they burn. I dedicate this to my one and only true love my country FIJI. By the way does anyone know what happened to Inusappherine ?one of my fav fans she hasnt reviewed my new chapters By the way has anyone seen Inasapperine?_**

**_flashback-_**

_"Excuse me miss may I please have a word with you," said a guy's voice behind Tomoyo as she turned around face to face with the guy she loathed hundred times more than Syoaran it was none other than Eriol. As Azure met Amethyst again the site of him made Tomoyo's blood boil hotter than ever. Tomoyo raised her hand to slap him across the face again._

**Normal pov-**

But Eriol leaned back slightly that it made Tomoyo miss her target.

"I didnt came here to to be slapped again mam I came here to apologise about yesterdays event."Eriol said innocently.

"Well you should.I didn't deserve that type of treatment from men like you," Tomoyo said heatedly.

"So I see you're not like other women arent you you are the thick headed ones arent you?" Eriol said sarcastically.

"Excuse me I am not thick headed you are the thick headed one like yesterday you thought i was after you because of your goodlooks." Tomoyo said slyly.

"But you can't deny you find me irrestible that's why you are always slapping me across my face." Eriol said in a seductive tone as he watched her anger flare. He liked the way he angered her.

"Why you arrogant bastard," Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore that she picked up a samurai sword from the wall charged towards him.

Eriol ran up the stairs and into the hallway. " You'll never get menot matter how fast you try to catch up to me," Eriol said from the top of his voice. Tomoyo was only a few meters away from him she stopped to catch her breath.

"Hurry up lazy bones my Grandmother can run faster than that"smirked Eriol.

"You just wait till I get my hands on you,"shrilled Tomoyo as she ran up to catch up with Eriol. Eriol ran towards a door and went inside by pushing it open. Tomoyo followed him to and found herself in a room full of books and maps.

"Eriol where are you is anyone here?" shouted Tomoyo as she started to search for him.

Meanwhile Eriol was hidding behind a bookshelf spying on her.

"Man she is so breathtakingly beautiful I never knew such beauty existed," her wispered silently as he analysed her raven hair and amethyst eyes to him she looked like a goddess.

Tomoyo started walking towards the bookshelf Eriol was hiding behind as she moved a few steps closer a hand grabber her wrist pulling her forwards she looked up and saw azure eyes staring directly into her.She started to blush heavly under his gaze as her heart strated to beat hundred times faster under his gaze.

"Let go of my wrist," Tomoyo whined.

"Make me," said Eriol in a smooth deep husky voice ashe pulled Tomoyo more closer towards him and put his arms around her waist feeling the warmness of her waist flowing through his fingers. Tomoyo didn't know what to do she started to panick inside and wanted to get away from him but couldn't move a single muscle instead she felt a flow of electric going thorugh her body causing her to shake. She tilted her head down as she realised how close theor lips were. They were about to touch one another until they heard a huge crash somewhere in the corner.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" said a startled Tomoyo as she embraced Eriol in a tight embrace.

"You stay here while I'll check it out," said Eriol.

"No I'll come with you," Tomoyo said shakily as she followed him behind and saw a huge atalas crashed to the ground and besid it was a cat.

"Omg Jaydene you naughty cat you are not suppose to be here," Eriol said sternly.

"Leave the poor kitty alone it didn't know what it was doing," Tomoyo said sypathetically as she grabbed cat and went out of the library whilestroking it on the head.

"Stupid cat didn't let me finish of what I was about to do" muttered Eriol to himself as he though there would be a next time.

**Next Day**

It was a beautiful day outside the birds were chirping the butterflies were flying around the flowers and the squirrels were climbing the trees. There inside the big mansion in one of the rooms was Sakura sleeping peacefully .

"Huh where am I?" said a confused Sakura as she woke up from a goodnights sleep beside she felt something warm and strong on her waist as she lifted the blankets she found two arms wrapped around her. She turned around and saw a sleeping Syoaran.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" everyone in the mansion woke up to hear a girl screaming from the main bedroom.

**LOLZ I hope you liked this chapter> PLease review.PLease!**


	12. What are you doing here!

**_Chapter 12_**

**_A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews but i need more than that anyways I dedicate this story to my bro Gerald who is in Phillipines at the moment. This Gerald guy is the hottest Philo alive.LOLZ. if u dont believe me add him on friendster. Anyways i will try and make the chapters long from now on BUT WHenever i type them on the comp it looks long._**

**Flashback-**

_"Huh where am I?" said a confused Sakura as she woke up from a goodnights sleep beside she felt something warm and strong on her waist as she lifted the blankets she found two arms wrapped around her. She turned around and saw a sleeping Syoaran._

_"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" everyone in the mansion woke up to hear a girl screaming from the main bedroom._

**Normal Pov-**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" **Screamed Sakura loudly causing the windows to break.

"Goodmorning Cherryblossom how was your sleep hope I didn't wake you up from my loud snoring." Syoaran said sweetly as he woke up from his peaceful sleep and stared right into her emerald eyes.

"Sakura are you alright ? Syoaran what are you doing to her?" asked a shocked Tomoyo with Serina in her arms.

"Nothing she started screaming all of a sudden," said Syoaran all concerened for his cherryblossom.

"Tomoyo what am I doing here with him?" Sakura asked coldly. Tomoyo had to explain how she fainted and was brought here to be taken care of.

"Well Syoaran Li thanks for your hospitality but I believe Tomoyo, Serina and I have somewhere to go," Said Sakura sternly as she lifted the bed sheets and rushed of with Tomoyo downstairs.

Syoaran got up quickly and followed them from behind and saw them heading towards the door.

"Guards do not let them go," Shouted Syoaran. The guards started to block then entrance door.

"What was that for?" asked Sakura as she glared at Syoaran.

"I'm afraid you are not going anywhere not unless I tell you so," Syoaran said amusingly.

"Well you have no right to keep us in here," shouted Sakura.

"Well you have no right to keep secrets from me,"said Syoaran as his eyes landed on the smiling Serina.

"I've never kept anything from you?".

"I'm afraid you have why didn't you tell me about Serina?" asked Syoaran as Sakura's cheeks turned into a crimson colour.

"Serina what about Serina?" blurted Sakura fiercely.

"Why didn't you tell me we had a child?" Syoaran said bitterly as if his cherryblossom hurt him deeply.

"Well you see...umm...yeah," were the word Sakura slipped out of her mouth when she looked into Syoaran's eyes which were filled with pain and emotion her heart started to skip a beat and realised she was falling in love with him but she didn't wanted to feel these feelings again because of the oain Syoaran caused her.

"Huh.. Sakura you are not making any sense," Syoaran said as he was becoming annoyed with Sakura.

"Serina is my child not your child," screamed Sakura.

"If she isn't my child then how come she has my eyes," said Syoaran as he walked towards her as she started tremble from every move.

"Cause she looks more like her father name...uhh," Sakura was trying to think of a name quickly.

"yeah go on what's the father's name?" asked Syoaran sarcastically.

Sakura got so annnoyed that she blurted out the most random name ever. "Chun Pang Pow Wang Wong is his name!"

"Wow what a long name but I don't believe you," Syoaran said sacracatically as he walked more close towards Sakura.

"How would you know?Huh?" Sakura asked furiously.

"Cause I know when my Cherryblossom is lying," Syoaran said in a deep and angry voice.

"Fine then she is your child but she is mine and you can never separate us no matter what happens to me and if you don't mind I'd love to stay and chit chat but I'm really running late cause I have to go to a friend's house," said Sakura and turned her back towards the entrance door.

"Stop blocking the way you stupid guards I have to get going!"

"I'm afraid you are not going anywhere not unless I tell you so."

"But why?You cant keep me here like a criminal it't not as if I did anything wrong," whaled Sakura.

"Yes you did you never told me anyting about Serina but you won't be in here forever,"said Syoaran.

"You mean you will let met out soon right?" asked Sakura hanging onto hope.

"Yeah with me tagging around you all day," smirked Syoaran.

"WHAT! you can't do this to me."

"But if you do want to go you have to leave Serina here with me if not I will take you to court and we will discuss everything there."

"Omg you son of a bitch ," shouted Sakura.

"Oy no swearing infront of our daughter Sakura."

"Our daughter! Our daughter! since when did she become our daughter! Sakura said furiously with pure hatered.

"Why what's wrong Sakura?" asked Syoaran.

"She was never yours to begin with from the moment you left me to marry your cousin and follow your father's will it was like you never cared about me from the beginning you just left me there heartbroken," sobbed Sakura as tears filled those beautiful emerald eyes and looked towards the amber eyes that were full of hurt and regret.

"I'm so sorry Sakura I know what I did was wrong I shouldn't have left you at Tomoeda I should have brought you with me," Syoaran said regretfully with deep hurt in his eyes.

"It's too late Syoaran things have changed please let me go I am begging you," pleaded Sakura.

"No," was all Syoaran said.

"I hate you Syoaran and always will I will never forgive you for this," Sakura said furiously while Syoaran turned his back to walk away ignoring the harsh words Sakura said to him not wanting to listen to any more insults from his Cherryblossom as it hurt him deep down but he knew he deserve everybit of it.

**Sakura's pov-**

I don't get it why is he doing this to me? why is he keeping me in her like an animal locked upo in a cage. I wish I never came to Hong Kong I wish Touya was the one who should've came here to get the papaers signed not me. I had to think of plan to escape quickly with Serina if not I will be doomed forever.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please look out for the next chapter and find out what is Sakura's plan to escape and will she ever succeed. Please keep reviewing if not i will not end the story and keep continuing it until i die.LOLZ. which it will not be given an ending.**


	13. The Rise of the chinese dragon

**Chapter 13**

**The rise of the Chinese Dragon**

**A/n- I own Card Captor Sakura so feel free to sue! oh yeah and I am CLAMP!**

**A/n- sorry for the long wait guys but i will try and make it up by up**

**.dating faster.lolz! by the way this story gets stupider and funnier by each chapter.lolz! my dedications go to the lovely innusaspperine thanx for the email i really appreciated and u better update more by the way do u have msn messenger or friendster if u do add me and my bestfriend jaydene. By the way this story was meant to be heartbreakening and sad but i didn't expect to write something funny.lolz!**

**Syoaran's pov-**

I got ready to go to work as usual and decided not to have breakfast seeing Sakura was there on the table with Serina and ifI did sit there she would probably blast like she always does when she sets eyes on me. From upstairs I was watching the way she fed Serina from those lovely hands I longed for those lovely hands to caress my body but I had to quickly get out of my day dream if notI will be late for work. I went up to the guards and told them not to leave them out of their site not until i return from work.

**Sakuras Pov**-

I watched from the table Syoaran talking to the guards about something I really wanted bash him up into piece the site of him angers me very much that I could just kill myself butI can't if not Serina will be Syoaran's and I don't want that to happen. After Syoaran left to go to work I saw all the guards staring directly at us. Looks like Syoaran told them to babysit us lolz as if I need babysitting. After breakfast we all went up to Tomoyos room which was across from Syoaran's and Eriol's main bed we were discussing how we were going to escape from this so called refugee camp.

"Sakura we better keep our voices low if not the the guards will hear us," murmered Tomoyo quietly which was true they were outside Tomoyo's bedroom waiting.

"Tomoyo do you think it's safe to go out from your window bedroom?"

"Sakura have you gone nuts it's too risky," Tomoyo looked out of her window to see how far it is.

"Well how about we tie your bedsheets to the window handle and we will slowly climb down."

"But Sakur."

"No buts don't you want to escape from here Tomoyo?"

"Yes but how are you going to carry Serina?"

"Serina can you hold onto mummys neck?"

"Do you mean like a piggy back" asked Serina excitedly

Yes I answered quickly as I got her onto my back and tied Tomoyo's bedsheets to the window.

Tomoyo was the first one to go but eventually had to jump becasue the bedsheets didn't touch the ground. Then it was my turn as I got out climbed down slowly with Serina on my back I decided to turn around to see how far to go and was about to faint when I saw the gorund I would have puked up to.

"Tomoyo I'm scared I think I am going to die," I shouted while I sweat dropped.

"Don't worry just keep climbing down and don't look at the ground," answered Tomoyo.

I Climbed down slowly and had to jump eventually and landed on my feet which was a relief, we quickly ran towards the gate but was eventually locked we looked to our right and saw a ladder leaning against the toolshed. We climbed on the ladder and made to the other side.

**Normal Pov-**

"We're free woohooo!" Sakura danced in joy.

"Get them guards they are escaping" someone yelled pointing towards the girls Tomoyo turned around and saw it was none other than Eriol.

"Omg run Sakura run I've got Serina!"  
The three started running as fast as they could made their way in the busy streets of Hong Kong with the guards tagging along toTomoyo'srelief they saw a motorcycle parked along the pathway.

"Sakura hold Serina and hop on the motorcycle backseat while I drive," While Tomoyo got out one of her hairpins.

"But Tomoyo it doesn't have the keys here," Sakura looked at Tomoyo as if she's gone nuts.

"I don't need the damn keys I have my hair pin," Tomoyo enetered her hair pin where the key was meant to go and started the bike.

"HOOEEEE!" shouted Sakura since it was her first time on a motorcycle. The guards were trying to catch up to them but had to hire a taxi to do that while the rest of the gurads was running behind the taxi.

"Darry honey isn't that your motorbike?" asked a blond woman to her boyfriend.

"Omg that is my motorbike babes," answere the guy as he run for his motorbike with the guards too.

"OY mam get off my bike it belongs to me!" yelled the guy after them. To whole of Hong Kong it looked as if they were celebrating Chinese New yr ( A/N because it's chinese new year there).

"Tomoyo where are we going?" asked Sakura

"Away from them," shouted Tomoyo. Infront of them there was a huge crowd of people all dressed up celebrating Chinese New Year and cheering at the floats passing by.

"Damn Looks like we have to slow" Tomyo's face went from annoyance to furious.

"I'm afraid not look behind you," Sakura looked as if she going to die within seconds they turned around and saw Syoaran talking to two ladies that were professionally dressed up.

"Motherfucker the guards are catching up," Tomoyo said in dismay. They saw some of the guards in the taxi while the rest were catching up to it with another guy dressed up in a navy blue shirt and jeans.

"Syoaran they have escaped and took this guy's motorbike," one of the guards said to Syoaran.

"What the hell! how could you I told younever to leave their site but how did they escape?" Syoaran asked furiously.

"I dont know? they just did," replied the guard.

"Tomoyo we have get out of here stop staring at them," Sakura was urging Tomoyo to drive on.

"Sorry sorry," apologised Tomoyo.

"Look they're over there," shouted somone.

"After them!" someone yelled which sounded none other than Syoaran.

Tomoyo had no choice but to drive in full speed where the floats were. Everyone started to cheer when they drove past them thinking they are part of the parade. In front of them was a chinese dragon dancing with people inside one of them turned around and saw the girls driving towards them and ran for his life so did everyone else and out of fear they threw the Chinese dragon in the air and landed on Tomoyo's head while the rest of the body was covering Serina and Sakura. Tomoyo had no choice but peer through the eye holes of the dragon to see where she was going. Everyone in the parade thought the dragon was flying past them that they started cheer more louder when they drove past them. Tomoyo took a right turn which was the biggest mistake she made since it led to the big concrete stairs.

"OUCH!AGGHHHH ! TOMOYO STOP THE BIKE!" shouted Sakura while was starting pain from the bumps of the stairs. Finally it was over bike finally reached its destination on the ground.

"Phew Tomoyo I thought we were going die," sighed Sakura.

"Yeah I know" Tomoy sighed too and turned around to check if everyone is ok.

"TOMOYO WATCH OUT! BANG! the bike drove into a mercedes.

"OMG AUNTY YELAN YOU KILLED THE DRAGON!" cried a girl with black hair and ruby eyes!

A/N- This chapter was stupid as sorry guys if i disappointed you! but flames are welcome and reviews. By the way im sorry if u made lots of grammers mistakes in this story but i cant bother to change them.lolz.


	14. sorrry guys

NOT another chap sorry guys but people who do read my story can u please do me a favour and read this story called ice 2 its really good!and give reviews if not the author wont write anymore good chappies and end it faster! please for my sake please!oh yeah its written by this author called ice in mystery.


End file.
